


In His Heart

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Their relationship is a supposed to be a secret but not if Lancelot keeps that up.





	In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In His Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 561  
>  **Summary:** Their relationship is a supposed to be a secret but not if Lancelot keeps that up.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

“We can’t.” Merlin slowly began to back away as Lancelot purposely walked towards him with a familiar glint in his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into the knight. They were supposed to be a secret for a reason. But even though he knew better he couldn’t stop his heart from beginning to beat faster in anticipation.

The smile on Lancelot’s face widened as he moved closer. “Give me one good reason why we can’t.”

“Because we’re a secret.” Merlin kept backing away until he had backed himself against a wall.

Lancelot shook his head and continued to walk closer. He was sick and tired of keeping them a secret. He wanted to let the world, or at least his little corner of it know that Merlin belonged to him. “Try again.”

With his back braced firmly against the wall he tried to explain, “Because I’m a....” Merlin quickly clamped his mouth shut and looked around worriedly. One look into Lancelot’s eyes and he’d almost forgotten they were out in the open. The last thing he needed was for someone to hear that he had magic and go running to the King.

“Why?” Lancelot asked again as he closed the distance between them. 

For some reason Merlin couldn’t keep an answering grin from beginning to spread across his face. “Because...” He repeated softly. “You know what I am. Besides you’re a knight and I’m a servant. You could lose every.....” His voice trailed off as Lancelot leaned closer.

“I don’t care what you are or what I am. And I could care less about class or anything else for that matter.” How many times would he have to say it before Merlin believed him? A growl of frustration escaped Lancelot and he leaned even closer until their lips were mere inches apart. “I’ve told you this before but I’ll say it again as often as you need to hear it.” He paused to take a deep breath and then added, “I want you.” He placed a daring kiss against each corner of Merlin’s mouth as he softly whispered, “I want you in all kinds of ways. Not just for sex... although...” He wiggled his eyebrows before clearing his throat. The last thing he needed was to start thinking about Merlin and sex... sex with Merlin. His eyes began to glaze over before he shook his head and continued, “I want you in my life, my home and in my bed. I....”

Merlin interrupted before the knight could finish speaking. “What about in your heart?” Not that he needed to hear ‘I love you’ but he thought it might be nice to hear Lancelot say it at least once especially if they were going to be out in the open.

Although the words were uttered teasingly Lancelot could hear the need in Merlin’s voice. “The reason I didn’t say in my heart is because...” He cupped Merlin’s face and stared deep into his eyes, his voice husky with emotion as he whispered, “You’ve lived there from the moment we met.”

As Lancelot trailed tender, teasing kisses along his jaw and down his neck Merlin realized that he didn’t need to hear the three letter words after all. With a sigh of surrender he wrapped his arms around his knight’s neck, he was where he would always want to be.


End file.
